1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmission wire connectors and assemblies thereof, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to connector assemblies for linking telecommunication wires together, particularly wires from a telecommunications exchange to wires leading to subscribers.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide such connectors and assemblies in which a plurality of contacts having wire insulation penetration capability are electrically connected at one end to insulated wires from a telecommunications exchange. Insulated wires leading to the telecommunications subscribers are then electrically connected either directly or indirectly to the other end of the contacts. Commonly such terminals are mounted at the top of an outdoor telecommunication pole and act as distribution points for telecommunication wires to subscribers.
Typically a twenty pair exchange cable is permanently connected to contacts at one level of the assembly, whilst the wires linking the pole top and subscribers premises (commonly referred to as drop wires) are connected, disconnected or reconnected at a separate level of the assembly as may be required from time to time.
It is to be understood that the assembly, although commonly mounted on a telecommunications pole, may also be mounted on the outside wall of the building, in a building service area, or on a lower pedestal mount. It may vary in size typically from 5 to 50 pairs of wires, each pair servicing one piece of equipment (such as a telephone, a fax, or an alternative form of modem).
Connector assemblies of the pole top distribution point (PTDP) kind have traditionally proved a convenient location to hold ancillary equipment such as surge arresters to reduce the damage to plant caused by lightning strikes, and contact between electrical power lines and telephone wires. Technically the main problem with such PTDP assemblies and such ancillary equipment has been to protect the individual components, such as the surge arrester and its housing, from the environment, especially from water contaminated with chemicals such as salt.
It has been proposed to house additional passive, and to introduce active electronic devices to the PTDP. These include, for example, "soft dial tone" components (which enable the wires to be tested even though no subscriber is connected) and "remote interface devices" (which allow the wire to be tested from exchange to the PTDP and, quite separately, from the PTDP to a subscriber and also allows for disconnection of the subscriber by remote control). Other similar components have been proposed for inclusion in the PTDP.
However, not only does the addition of a multiplicity of function components add to the problems of protection from the environment of the PTDP point and its constituents, but also most seriously can effect the complication of the layout of the assembly if it is to accommodate the various components.
There are in service, 40 year old PTDP and the longevity of modern designs should be even greater than this. Unimaginable advances in electronics will be made in the lifetime of a PTDP but it may not be economically viable to discard existing plant in order to take advantage of new technologies.